


Zombie Kisses

by DerpOfTheCentury



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Prolly OOC, This Is the Cheesiest Thing I Have Ever Written, holy cannoli, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpOfTheCentury/pseuds/DerpOfTheCentury
Summary: I don't even have a desciption for this one, this is just some short silliness. Wow I hate the title.





	Zombie Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an idea I had for these two. I plan on drawing it but I wanted to write it out as well. This was actually done a few days ago but I didn't want to spam. Sorry if there are errors my current wi-fi is not the best and I can't preview.

Billy let out a mock groan as he placed his hands on Rebecca's hips, "Mmm, I sure am a _hungry_ zombie. And, this pretty little lady is so tender and soft." He gave her hips a gentle squeeze to validate his point, which caused Rebecca to giggle quietly and wiggle against his grip.

"I sure am lucky to have snagged this treat. I'm going to enjoy devouring her." Billy bent down to start nibbling carefully on the junction of Rebecca's neck and shoulder. Rebecca burst into giggles and started to squirm.

"Billy! T-that tickles!"

"She's a fighter. Guess I'll have to make sure she can't escape." Billy wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, ensuring she was there to stay and minimizing her wriggles.

"Billy, please, knock it off!" Rebecca could not help the little squeaks that escaped her lips. Billy knew that she was a wee bit ticklish in certain spots, and while he didn't abuse them, he had a little fun with her every once and while.

(Sure, given what they had been through in the past, it wasn't particularly funny. They could have fully well been eaten alive by zombies. But at the same time, there was no way she could be mad at him.)

"Her texture is wonderful, but I wonder..." Rebecca managed to turn around in his grip and placed her hands on his chest. Billy started to lean in and Rebecca pushed herself up onto her toes to meet him in a tender kiss. 

She made a quiet sound when their lips connected, moving so that her chest was flush with his. He hummed at her enthusiasm, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

It was a short-lived kiss, as he broke off shortly after it began. Rebecca blushed as Billy's tongue slipped out his mouth to lick his lips.

"Mmm, and she _tastes_ good, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Get used to cheesy endings with dialouge because it's my motif obv


End file.
